The manufacture of permanent magnets and their installation and/or assembly within many common types of apparatus such as electromagnetic devices, frequently pose problems or difficulties which are uniquely associated with magnets and their properties. For instance, if the magnetic material or magnet unit thereof has been previously magnetized, which advantageously enables the testing and/or adjustment of its magnetic properties prior to its incorporation into an apparatus, the magnet is then susceptible to a loss or reduction of its magnetic strength, or precise level thereof, due to its inadvertent or unavoidable contact with other components or structure of magnetizable compositions during installation or assembly. Additionally, magnets inevitably attract and tenaciously hold magnetically attractive metal debris or waste which is very likely to interfere with the performance or accuracy of many electromagnetic devices. On the other hand, the magnetization of a permanent magnet following its assembly or installation within a device, aside from possibly impeding or precluding any practical testing and/or adjustment of its magnetic properties, frequently requires magnetic induction means such as coils of extensive and/or complex constructions which are not readily available or are very costly. Such induction means must also be excessively high strengths to induce the required magnetism into magnetic units inconveniently embodied or enclosed within a device. Moreover, in addition to the increased costs of such induction equipment and the limits on its efficiency in magnetizing a potential magnet preinstalled within an electromagnetic device, or even a subassembly component thereof, the high energy electrical induction field required to magnetize the magnet to saturation frequently can not be effectively insulated or segregated from other components or structure of magnetizable material of the containing device whereby they are affected by the induction field which in many instances is detrimental or destructive to electromagnetically sensitive parts or their functions.